Rukia, My Last
by B. Embella
Summary: AU. Rukia knows there were girls before her. Curiosity gets the best of her, and she asks Ichigo who he loved before her. He replies with honesty to his fiancee and he tells the story of his past loves: who, what, where, when, and why. IchiRuki. Other couples implied in Ichigo's storytelling. one-shot


**A/N First Fanfic, whuuuut?! Haha, I've seen my share of fanfic and decided to write one of my own. Just a one-shot cause I'm working on my chaptered fics!**

**I have been an avid fanfic reader, so although it's my first, my content will not disappoint! How's that for an innuendo? haha I'm not funny I know.**

**If you are going to flame me (from experience I think it's a bad bad review) I've got my extinguisher.**

**Inspired by the YouTube video My Last by WongFuProductions**

* * *

Rukia slowly opened her eyes, stirring in her—_their_ bed, as a soft smile spreads across her face as she turns to look at her fiancé.

She takes in his features: fierce eyes that, when open, held amber-colored orbs, messy orange locks, sculpted facial features, and an overall look that can outmatch any man she has ever met.

She crinkled her nose. _How did I end up so lucky? Surely...there must've been better women before me!_ She thought despairingly.

Curiosity got the better of her, so she began to shake Ichigo to wake him up.

"Oi, baka—wake up! I want to ask you something..." she said softly.

Ichigo groaned as he stretched outwards before waking up fully. "Midget, it's _6 a.m._ what do you want?"

"Quiet Strawberry!" she retorted, "I just wanted to know how–how many were before me?"

Rukia averted her gaze to the ground, afraid of getting teased for such a silly question, yet her eyes shone with curiosity and anticipation.

Ichigo looked at Rukia and lifted her chin to meet her eyes. "Midget, what kind of question is that?"

Rukia remained silent, if she spoke she knew she'd dismiss her question as stupid–but despite its absurdity, she was defiant in her curiosity.

Ichigo sighed and scratched the back of his head in a boyish manner. "Eh, that's no question you wake up to hear, neh, Rukia?" he teased. "Well, I _was_ kind of a heart-throb in high school, so I'm not sure if you're ready for the long list..." he continued, playfulness evident in his tone.

"BAKA!" she said, hitting his chest, "I meant girls you _loved_! And Uryuu as well as Chad told me that they thought you were gay in high school" she smirked.

"Che, whatever" Ichigo responded.

After some silence, Ichigo looked thoughtful and asked her, "How much do you want to know?"

"Everything, your story with her, her name, her features—everything," she replied.

"I'm guessing your interrogating skills come from your brother huh Rukia?" he smirked. Rukia just gave him a death glare.

Scared to provoke her, Ichigo began to answer Rukia's question.

_Women I've loved huh..._ Ichigo thought to himself.

"Well, there were five women I've loved before you Rukia. Let's see…their names were: _who_, _what_, _where_, _when_ and _why_"

Before Rukia can complain about how she wanted to know their real names, he placed a finger on her lips and continued.

"_Who_ I loved, was a girl whom every guy wanted to date. Every guy knew who she was. She had long strawberry-blonde hair, with sky blue eyes. She was extremely curvaceous and she had spunk to her that I admired.

She loved to drink—and oh, she loved to party. She was always the center of attention, and that's who she was. We were...polar opposites, but we always thought opposites attract, right?

However, behind her beauty and her energetic façade, she was broken. Once, I found her in her room crying. I asked her what was wrong and she hesitantly replied, apologizing after every point she made. She told me she was still in love with her ex—who left her for unknown reasons. She tried looking for him but to no avail, and instead found herself in a world full of drinks and parties.

For some reason, I wasn't hurt. I wanted to help her find him, because I loved her to the point that I wanted her to be happy. After hearing his name I searched for him till I found out he was enlisted in the army. I found out after some heavy communicating that he was finally returning home, done with his duties.

I then took her to the airport, where I told her I needed to meet up with my family who was visiting. As I began seeing several troops coming in, I heard her gasp.

I looked in her direction and saw the man she still loved. He was tall, lean, and had the strangest shade of silver hair. When I looked back at her and I saw her eyes brimmed with tears. There was happiness shining in them—genuine, unadulterated happiness.

She turned towards me and I silently told her to go to him. She kissed my cheek then ran to the man whom she kissed with tears falling on her face. I've never seen her more happy…and as they were leaving, the man turned and mouthed _thank you_, but it wasn't just a thank you for bringing her there, I mean, he would've found her anyway, but it was a thanks for...taking care of her. Giving her the love she needed in his absence. And now, I hear that they are expecting their first child."

Ichigo smiled at the memory, and laughed at Rukia's entranced state.

"Oi–keep going...!" she said, interested to hear more.

Ichigo chuckled and continued, "The second girl is _what_ I loved. She kept her hair up in a ponytail, and her hair was the strangest hue of violet. Yet it fit her...kind of like my orange hair. Well, she was strong, her eyes were lightening yellow, and she, too, had a nice physique. Most of all, she was defiant, and willing to break the things as they are for the people she loved, and that's what I liked about her.

She was a bit older than I was, but that didn't stop me from being with her. She was very..._sexual_, but she never did anything I didn't want to. What I loved most about her was her story on how she saved her long time childhood friend. I've met him myself, and their story is truly wonderful. She left her prestigious family after he was condemned of a crime he never committed. She eventually got the charges dropped, but it was at the cost of being cast off from her family, for helping a criminal, and going on an escapade with him.

And just like she was there for him, he was there for her. He was the one who took care of her when her family abandoned her. He taught her how to live when she was cooped up in her strict household.

When she opened up to me by telling me this, I saw a bit of longing in her voice, how her eyes gleamed when she spoke his name, and how the corners of her lips turned upwards at the mention of her childhood friend.

I asked her where he is now, and she scoffed appearing to be indifferent saying he's a big time flirt working in a shabby shop nearby. But I saw through her facade, and I told her bluntly that she loved him. She looked incredulous, and her face was flushed. She began to deny it but I reassured her. I told her we'd still be friends, and that I wasn't hurt by her blatantly obvious feelings.

In all honesty, I was a bit hurt…I really loved her, but once again, I only cared for her happiness, so I allowed her to go to him, plus, I thought she belonged to him all along"

Ichigo sighed contently ending his second story. "That woman...co-owns the shop down the road, correct?" Rukia inquired.

"Yeah, she does..." Ichigo replies afraid she might burn down the shop in anger.

She giggled, "I wonder how you got a hold of her, neh, Ichigo?"

Ichigo scoffed and looked at the ceiling and began the tale on his third love. "The third girl was _where_ I loved. She was eccentric and cute, with long sea-green hair, and big brown doe eyes—but she lived miles away from me. It was a long distance love.

I met her when I went on vacation with my family. I met her on the beach...she was...child-like, yet she had a giant number 3 tatted on her back. She came up to me asking if I wanted to be her beach volleyball partner. I couldn't say no and let me tell you—she was stronger and more demanding than I expected.

She was a mysterious girl, especially considering the fact that she had amnesia and forgot most of her memory except common knowledge. She didn't even know why she had a number three tattoo.

Thus, I was always protective of her, not only because of her personality, but because for some reason, mafia guys were always after her. I wasn't worried about her when she was at her house, because she had two overprotective brothers (though they are odd...)

Now during this vacation, I also met a friend, he had bright blue hair and eyes, and he totally beat me up for the sheer joy of it. He didn't hurt me that much, especially since I beat him up afterwards. Anyways, he always wanted to beat me at everything, che, crazy bastard...but nonetheless, we had an unspoken friendship, despite our odd encounter.

He, too, was chased by a dangerous mafia and after some time, he confessed as to why. He told me he used to hang with the wrong crowd...he never had family, so he thought he'd do well with a makeshift one, but after seeing exactly what he got himself into—_stealing, killing, hurting,_ he wanted out. He wasn't the only one, several of the strongest members wanted to leave as well, and he said with the help of them, they overthrew the leader and left.

He told me, however, that they've been rebuilding the mafia once again, gaining new recruits to chase the _'traitors'_ down. He told me that once he got enough money, he'd take the people who helped him and get the hell out of here. But he said he can never undo what he's done. I asked him why, and he showed me his tattoo...a number 6 that matched _her_ tattoo as well!

Now, his story always stuck to me, and soon enough my vacation ended. But I still visited my girlfriend at the time and that blue haired bastard...but I remember on the fifth visit, I couldn't find her, she was–_gone_… I went to their house and found her brothers anxiously waiting by the phone, waiting for her call to assure them that she was okay. But the wait drove me nuts...so I did what any boyfriend would do and I looked for her.

I ran everywhere: the beach where we first met, the dark alleyways, but I couldn't find her. I was losing hope when I heard a gunshot a few blocks away from me. I then imagined the worst and cursed myself for leaving her here, but when I found her, I was immediately surprised.

I looked around and saw that the guy who fired the gun was gone. I then saw _her_. She was on the floor holding someone in her lap. She was wearing a bulletproof vest that only policemen wore and was crying softly with her hair and clothing covered in blood, but I saw no wounds in her. But on the man, I saw a gunshot on his arm. He was also wearing a police officer outfit, and lo behold, it was that blue-haired bastard!

I immediately called for help when I saw my friend give me a sheepish smile before he went unconscious. My girlfriend never noticed me until I came up to her and asked if she was alright. She then got on the ambulance and told me that she would watch over him.

She stayed by him every moment, and when I visited him the next day she was sleeping on the couch beside his hospital bed. When he woke up, he told me how he couldn't just leave his past after he accumulated enough money, because he knew that when he's gone the mafia would still continue to hurt people so he stayed behind and became an officer.

He looked to his side and stared at the sea-green haired beauty with adoration. He told me she was being harassed and he needed to _protect her_, regardless of his position, and he found out she was part of the same mafia he was in and that it was the _shooter_ who gave her amnesia and upon orders tried to kill her.

He threw his vest towards her and she wore it, but before he could do anything she attacked the shooter. With tears in her eyes she began to punch the shooter as to why he would do such a thing.

He admired her strength but saw the shooter lift his gun, and before the bullet could reach her, he took it for her. He told me with sincerity in his voice that the last thing he thought of was his position...all he wanted to do was protect this girl, and never let her get hurt again.

Before I left, I told him to take care of her, and love her more than I did. He looked a bit perplexed but agreed anyways. I heard now that she's in a higher position in the force than he is!"

Ichigo smirked at the idea of him being beaten by a girl, but looking at the raven haired girl beside him he wasn't doing much better either.

Rukia frowned seeing a pattern on his past loves. _How did she know that he wouldn't do the same to her? Leave her with someone else? She'd be damned if he thought that leaving her with someone such as Renji would make her more happier than if she stayed with him!  
_  
"I'm not done midget, so don't go assuming things just yet," he said as if he read her mind.

"Now, the fourth girl was _when_ I loved. She was my high school sweetheart. Everyone thought we were the cutest couple on campus! She had a sweet personality to her, being extremely strong-minded and had a heart of pure gold. She had long auburn hair, with lovely gray eyes. She had a beautiful body, yet she never flaunts it. And she always cooked the strangest things...

I dated her because I knew she had a big crush on me, and I thought it would work out, I mean, she made me happy, but I could never take our relationship to the level she wanted. We loved each other deeply but I guess we were never _in-love_. Everyone was ecstatic about our relationship except us, and I found out that I saw her more as a precious friend than a girlfriend.

One day I told her I needed to talk to her, and when I approached her, she looked at me and smiled with tears brimmed in her eyes, as if she knew what was coming next. I loved her too much to pretend that I was happy in this relationship that didn't make me feel whole. She told me she understood, yet she couldn't help but feel hurt.

We were each other's first kiss and love, and we both could never deny that. I promised her I'd still be here for her, and I still am..."

Rukia anxiously waited for the epilogue as to her whereabouts today, but Ichigo kept silent.

"Well?! How is she today?" Rukia asked impatiently.

"In love with Uryuu" he smiled.

Rukia gasped, "Orihime..."

Ichigo stretched, and began his last story, "Now the last woman, is _why_ I love. This woman and I were not in any romantic relationship, nor did I have such feelings, but she was someone I loved nonetheless, and _continue_ to love to this day.

She was my mother.

She taught me why love is important, and why I loved those other girls. She always gave me a reason. She _was_ the reason.

She is the reason why I protect and love all the people I care about. She is the reason why I knew how to love in the first place. Why I love is because of her. She was an important figure in my life who taught me exactly _why_.

When she died...I–I didn't know what to do. I felt like the rain that she kept away was coming back again. I felt guilty for her death. It was raining the day she died. The day I carelessly ran across the cross walk when a car was coming. The day she protected me by taking the hit that allowed me to live. The rain in my head never stopped. I never let it show, but it was always there, taunting me.

Those girls that I loved before you Rukia, seem to only hold an umbrella over me, keeping the rain from hitting me but it never ceased. Do you know when it actually _did_ stop?"

Rukia shook her head.

Ichigo then caressed her face and kissed her forehead, "It's when I met _you_. _You_ dried away all the rain. _You're_ the reason why I'm happy. It's _you_ Rukia."

Ichigo laughed at her flushed appearance and continued, "Do you know _which_ of those girls I was in-love with?"

Rukia shook her head once again.

"None of them, cause I'm only in love with you, midget" he smirked.

He then lay on top of her and began to kiss her. He moved towards her neck when from the nearby window he heard—

"Oh Masaki! My son and third daughter will finally give me grandchildren!" Isshin yelled hysterically.

"Damnit old man! What did I say about spying on us?!" Ichigo yelled impatiently.

"What's wrong Ichi-nii? Can't wait a few months?" Karin smirked, as she popped next to her father.

"I wouldn't be talking _Miss Hitsugaya_," Ichigo retorted.

"WHAAAAT?! My baby daughter has a boyfriend and didn't tell me?! Oh Masaki, why do my children hide things from me?" Isshin said crying hysterically.

As Karin walked away from the window she replied, "This is exactly why I didn't tell you, you old goat!"

"Karin-chan! That wasn't nice!" Yuzu said, dragging their crying father to the front door.

Ichigo sighed and kissed Rukia's lips before putting on a shirt and mumbling about how he needs to go to the door and control his crazy family.

Rukia smiled and thought about the current life she was living with Ichigo. She twisted the diamond ring on her finger and her uncertainty of Ichigo's past girlfriends dissipated.

True, those girls came in first, but she would always be Ichigo's _last_.

* * *

**A/N Sorry if Ichigo was a bit out of character in his story telling haha. Hope you liked it though! ~embella-xv**


End file.
